Illusen and Jhudora
by Sendriye
Summary: I sent this into the Neopian Times, and got it in, but I would like to see what other people think. Illusen and Jhudora is basically how Illusen got to start her quests.


Illusen and Jhudora  
  
By: lost_desert_fan  
  
  
  
Illusen fluttered pass Jhudora's Cloud in a hurry, to come to the meeting that the Faerie Queen held monthly. "Come on, lazy!" Illusen giggled, and looked at Jhudora who shot back, "Be quiet, Pippie!" Illusen shook her head, and shouted back, "I do not look like one of those humans' characters! And my name's not Pippie!"  
  
Jhudora yawned, and looked outside her door to see many people waiting curiously around the Healing Springs to get Quests from her. A Fire Lupe immediately rushed in front of the door, wagging his tail happily. "What's for my Quest today, Miss Jhudora?"  
  
"Go fetch me a Rainbow Bean Bag Chair, will you?" Jhudora replies, opening her door fully. The Fire Lupe wagged his tail happily, and trotted away. "Erm, you, go get me a Tai-Kai Codestone," Jhudora directed the rest of the people away with Quests. She sighed, and looked out of the window, where Illusen was hovering, her arms crossed. "The meeting started 10 minutes ago! They haven't started yet because of you!" Jhudora walked outside in front of Illusen.  
  
"Now listen here, Pippie! It's not my fault that Faerie Queen assigned me to give out Quests as well, every single day!" Jhudora pointed angrily at Illusen, who placed her feet onto the cloud. "Well, it's not my fault she did, and so stop taking it out on me!"  
  
"Well, than go already! Tell her I'm not partaking in that meeting!" Jhudora narrowed her eyes, walked to her door, and slammed it shut. She left Illusen gapping. Illusen shook her head, and flew away to the Faerie Meeting.  
  
"I call it outrageous that Jhudora doesn't attend to every meeting! She is a Faerie, and every one of us should attend!" Illusen banged her fists onto the table. "Illusen, didn't she tell you?" Fuhnah asked, looking at the red- faced Earth Faerie. "Tell me what?"  
  
"Well, Fyora has given permission to Jhudora that she doesn't have to come to our meetings all the time." Iyana said, pulling back her hair. "All the time? What do you mean by this! She's a Faerie too, and that means she has to attend!"  
  
"What about that Faerie with that Cooking Pot?" Maelstra asked, waving one of her hands boredly. "And the Snow Faerie," Psellia added. "Oh, and don't forget the Negg Faerie of course," Nereid smiled. "Oh, and the other Faeries; the Soup Faerie, the Tooth Faerie, the Battle Faerie, and the Space Faerie too," Fuhnah added.  
  
"Well, they really aren't in Faerieland, but Jhudora is!" Illusen shouted. "Calm down, dear girl," Maelstra said, looking up boredly at Illusen. "First Pippie, now 'girl'! Really, today is not my day." Illusen shook her head slowly, than sat back down. "Illusen, may I ask why you are so caught up on getting Jhudora to this meeting?" Fyora asked, looking at Illusen. "Well, your highness, it's just that-"  
  
"Illusen, Jhudora has other more important things to handle with. Besides, she does her job in doing them," Fyora smiled. "But, your highness," Illusen began. "Please, please, call me Fyora. It's only proper to call people by their real names," Fyora smiled again, and looked at Illusen. "Oh well." Illusen shook her head, and sadly left the building.  
  
Illusen fluttered over to Neopia Central, to go talk to the Soup Faerie and get some lunch. The Soup Faerie smiled as she saw Illusen flutter in. "Ah, Illusen! Welcome to the Soup Kitchen! Which would you like today?" Illusen sat down on a seat near the counter. "How about some Chicken Noodle?" The Soup Faerie smiled, and started to chop up some carrots. "Why the long face, Illusen? You are usually perky about now." Illusen sighed, and put her chin on her hands. "Well, Jhudora was supposedly supposed to come to the Faerie Meeting today," the Soup Faerie nodded as she placed the carrots into a pot and started chopping celery. "And well, the other Faeries rambled on about Fyora letting Jhudora not attend to the meetings. I don't really like the meetings either, cause there so boring!" Illusen looked up at the Soup Faerie as she stirred the mixture of Chicken Noodle Soup.  
  
"Well, why don't you just tell Fyora and the other Faeries you rather not attend? I myself don't attend those meetings, since of course I'm in Neopia." the Soup Faerie continued to stir the Soup. "Well, they might not listen!"  
  
"Than your voice must be heard. You have to speak up once in a while Illusen instead of telling me!" the Soup Faerie ladled some of the soup into a bowl and set it in front of Illusen. "I like telling you, since you're the only one that will actually listen."  
  
"Well, than I have heard a bit about a new world coming out from the people that come here. They say its something called Meridell."  
  
"Well, thanks for the Soup!" Illusen held the bowl to her lips and drank the rest of the soup, and placed her bowl back onto the counter. "Thanks for the advice! Bye!" Illusen smiled and fluttered away. The Soup Faerie waved good-bye.  
  
Illusen smiled happily as she flew to Faerieland to tell Fyora. "Tralala." Illusen sang as she flew over to Faerie Castle.  
  
Fyora was busily signing a few documents at her large desk. Stacks of paper were piled in neat rows all around. Illusen opened the door slightly, and peered into the office of Fyora. "Come in, Illusen," Fyora continued to sign different documents not looking up. Illusen jumped at her name, and opened the door and hovered into the room and sat down in the chair in front of the desk. "Now, tell me, what is wrong, Illusen?"  
  
"Oh, nothing.Nothing at all," Illusen smiled nervously and placed her hands on her knees. "I just came to ask, to ask if I could do Quests like Jhudora," she stuttered. "Ah, you want to give out quests also? Well, let's see," Fyora smiled, and quickly wrote a new document.  
  
"I here by announce that you are now able to give out quests, Illusen. Here you go," Fyora handed the document to Illusen. Illusen gapped, like a Koi out of water, than took the document stuttering, "Thank-you," Fyora smiled, than shooed Illusen away.  
  
Illusen smiled, than rushed out the door to find a place that was suitable to place her place. "No, I wouldn't really want to have my quests near Jhudora, or the other Dark Faeries," Illusen scowled at the name Jhudora, than flew off to the newly found land of Meridell.  
  
The frayed Kacheek at the Potato Counter gasped in surprise as Illusen stood before him. Other people of Meridell opened their doors to get a better look at Illusen. The Kacheek fell to his knees in front of Illusen, who looked at him uneasily.  
  
"I always knew that someone would come to protect us from those Dark Faeries," the Kacheek whispered as other people bent down and crowed around Illusen. Illusen smiled. "You really don't have to do that," she said, smiling around.  
  
Illusen smiled again, and flew over to the forest after waving good-bye to the Meridell dwellers. She took a glance around, and clapped, and a small house appeared before her. "This is where I will set up my place," she said, sticking a sign in front of the house, and sticking the document on a bulletin board on the sign.  
  
"I hereby announce the beginning, of my Glade." 


End file.
